mutant_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Androids (monsters)
Androids are the human-like robots that survived the holocaust. Basic Androids These cover most forms of somewhat-looking metal or plastic bodied androids, like C3-PO. Androids of Gamma Terra (Gamma World) |'Worker Type' |'Warrior Type' |} Androids are man-made beings that look exactly like Pure Humans and are often mistaken for them. They usually consider Pure Humans to be enemies and a threat to their existence. They travel heavily armed, and will always fight to the death. All Androids wear advanced armor. Warriors and Thinkers usually carry advanced weapons, while Workers often make do with tools and other improvised weapons. Mutation-like Abilities: Thinker: Increased intelligence, tinkerer affinity and quick mind. Worker: Increased strength. Warrior: Combat empathy, increased dexterity and strength, and martial affinity. (these androids are based on the android monsters form '''Gamma World', and is copyrighted by Wizards of the Coast)'' B.A.T.s (Battle Android Troopers) | |} B.A.T.s are an early type of combat android produced by a paramilitary terrorist organization called Cobra (although distortion of known history might have people from the future beveling they are Nazi or Soviet designs). Cobra commissioned them because they "never question orders, complain about the chow, shirk duty, or surrender. They require no leave time, sick pay or benefits of any kind, and they are cheap and easy to replace." Being poorly made and primitive in design, they do not react very well to changes in battlefield conditions, nor do they discriminate between targets. In battle, they will march forwards, shooting at any heat-signature that moves, be it friend or foe. Due to this, no sane Cobra trooper were crazy enough to fight along side them. They also have an unfortunate tendency to burst into flames when hit from behind (save vs death with a rear hit, or it takes 1d6 fire damage for 1d6+1 rounds). When used in battle, they were usually dispensed into the midst of a losing fight, as Cobra Command had little tolerance for cowardice, and generally treated their "blueshirt" Vipers as cannonfodder. They could also be deployed ahead of an attack to stall the enemy enough to allow Cobra forces to mobilize. They can be controlled remotely, to a limited degree, by Cobra RTO (Radio Telecommunications Operator) specialists, called Tele-Vipors, but this amounted to controlling their movements as "blips" on a radar screen, with any visual monitoring being done by aerial drones (trouble-bubble, C.L.A.W., etc.). This approach to controlling B.A.T.s was vulnerable to enemy jamming. They are usually armed with a combat knife (as dagger), an automatic pistol (no reloads), a pair of grenades and a set of weapon attachments that replace their right arm: hydraulic claw (4d6 Damage), flamethrower (as Fireball at 3d6 Damage, with 5 shots), maser cannon (treated as Maser Rifle with 5 shots). These attachments are stored on a backpack. Some exotic arm weapons include a buzz-saw, chainsaw, pickaxe, and multiple-shot grenade launcher (with 6 rounds). Some would have their basic right hand, while (single-handedly) holding a support weapon: a .50 cal Browning heavy machine gun; a 5.56 mm XM214 Microgun; or a triple-salvo RPG-7 set. (The exotic arm weapons and support weapons are based on fan-made action figure variants) Due to their short battery-life (a few hours of continued use before needed recharging, or less when powered weapons are used) and limited capabilities, they are not likely going to found wandering the countryside unless someone was foolish enough to start them up. They are best treated as treasure. A skilled technician can reprogram them and control them remotely. With the right parts, a technician could install more advanced components, to negate any of its technical shortcomings. Mutations (android abilities) & Robot Accessories: Atrophied Cerebellum (as Programming), weapon mount, Frailty, Vision Impairment (Class I Sensor System) (this android is based on the '''G.I.Joe' franchise, and is copyrighted by Hasbro)'' Decimator, The The Decimator is an android fitted with a shrink-ray arm-cannon. Anyone hit by the ray must save vs energy, or get reduced to a tenth of it's original size, so a 6-foot man will shrink down to 7 inches (this is much better worked out in metric). The target has a tenth of it's original hit points, and counts have 10-points less of STR (minimum: 1) vs larger (normal-size) creatures. This can last for so many days, or is permanent (its up to the Mutant Lord). They look cheap knock-off (skinless) T-800 "Infiltrator" Terminators. They tend to cry in a loud, shrill voice: "Decimate! Decimate!" If you know where to find it, you can press a "suicide switch" (you must attack it, but it gets a free attack) that would set off incinerators, which would decimate the unit to nothing more then a single hand. Someone with the right technical skill can rig a defeated Decimator's arm-cannon and power-supply into portable shrink-ray cannon. (made by Malcadon (talk) 16:14, September 13, 2012 (UTC)) Synthetic These are the near-realistic androids, like Bishop from Aliens. Replicant These are indistinguishable, vat-grown clone-like humanoid androids, akin to the Replicants from Bladerunner. Maidens of Pikaho |Guard or Charioteer |Guard Commander |- |Soldiers or Shield Maidens |Centenarian/Royal Guard | |} Maidens of Pikaho are a type of replicant originally designed for pleasure and sexual tourism for a resort called Pikaho. After the cataclysm, the staff and tourists stayed at the resort as permanent residence ever since. To protect the residences form the growing dangers from the outside world, they increased production of pleasure-girls and re-purpose them as guards, soldiers and maintenance staff. Over time, the residence quickly fell into hedonism and degenerated into Eloi. A charismatic cult-leader with delusions of godhood declared herself Queen of Pikaho. With the residence reduced to subservient thralls, Pikaho is now more like a rigged ant-colony of humanoid drones. The replicants have been considered expendable and dead to rights well before the cataclysm. Despite that, they still react to pain and fear as any human. Under the Queen's cruel reign, discipline become more harsh, with more exotic means of torturer that came with the degeneration of the human residence. Unlike the Maidens, the Queen is human. There are a number of basic Maidens found in Pikaho. They all came of the same stock: * Workers are the most basic. Their heads are hairless save for a bun at the top of their head. They are only dressed in a loincloth, saddles and a headpiece that wraps around the back of the head. They are not that smart, and all they do is clean and maintain the city. The smarter among them become Supervisors. They get to wear a collar, skullcap and higher saddles. * Guards patrol the city and act as law enforcers. They are dressed as scaled-down Soldiers (see image above or Soldiers read below), save for the helmet is open-face with only one spike on the top, and a lack of spikes on the shoulder-pads. They are typically armed with a spear, round shield and they can use the retractable twin-blades on their vambrace as backup (2d4 damage). Like Workers, they are not that smart, and they are not as skilled in combat as Soldiers. * Charioteers are made of a crew of 4: 3 Pushers and 1 Driver. Being a Charioteer is what a Worker has to go through to become a Guard, or they are Guards and Soldiers who are subject to punishment. They are dressed as Guards, save for cheek & chin guard and plume on their helmets. The Pushers on the sides carry round-shields on the outer-most arms to deflect attacks or push flankers, but are otherwise unarmed. The Driver is typically a Soldier, and the cab of a chariot is big enough to carry an extra Soldier into combat. The Driver carries a bullwhip. * Guard Commanders lead squads of Guards around the city. They look like common Guards, save for cheek & chin guard and extra spike on the helmet, and the entire left torso and breast free of breast-plate, shoulder-pad and straps. They are simple, but smart enough to deal with most problems. * Soldiers are maintained to guard the city from outside threats. They are smart as Guard Commanders and are skilled fighters. To become a Soldier, one must first start off as a guard, and then endure a though training regiment. They are dressed in a black armored bikini-bottom; a black corset-bra with spiked shoulder-pads connected by black cords; a black vambrace and couter on the right arm; loose gray thigh-high leggings with black greaves; and a mostly covered black helmet with three spikes on the crest and four mandible-like spikes on the cheeks. Under their helmets, their hair is short and tide into a bun. They are armed with a spear, round shield and they can use the slash-blades on their vambrace as backup. They are of typical intelligence, are trained to be ruthless. Centenarians are notable for using a black vambrace with a row of outwardly spikes on their left arm in place of a shield. Centenarians serves as field commanders. * Shield Maidens have the honor of transporting the Queen and they serve under Centenarians. This is required to become a Centenarian. They are dressed in silver armored corsets, bare at the breasts, with cords around the breasts, connecting to a shoulder strap; a plumed metal helmets with a visor that leaves the mouth and chin exposed; and small anklets with no footwear. They carry large shields (AC is -2 instead of -1) in the shape of a butterfly wing, and are generally unarmed. The Queen maintains a team of personal Charioteers of (3) Shield Maidens, while a every Centenarian is assigned their own team of three Shield Maidens. More exotic stock serves the Queen: * Hand Maidens are the Queens personal servants and addends. They are typically made-up of Asian-based model of replicants. They dress in gray kimonos, with a vest-like kataginu (exaggerated shoulders). Their hair is bob-cut, with the fringe placed into a peak. They are unarmed. The Queen maintains a staff of 5-8 (1d4+4) Hand Maidens. * Royal Guards are the personal bodyguards of the Queen. They are typically made-up of African-based model of replicants. They dress in white kimonos, with armored kataginu (exaggerated shoulders), a headpiece that wraps around the back of the head with the hair flowing forward into a peak. They are armed with spears. The Queen maintains a staff of 6-12 (2d4+4) Royal Guards. (based on the 1984 film, '''The Perils of Gwendoline in the Land of the Yik-Yak')'' Other Types These are other types of androids not covered in the Mutant Future rulebook. Category:Monsters Category:Advanced Technology